Beauty and the Blaine
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: Kurt tells a story to Blaine's rowdy 6 yr old cousin -Klainebows and fluffiness alert!- Beauty and the Beast-esque


**Okay, this is only my 2****nd**** Glee story, so please be kind :)**

**Warning: fluffiness abrewing! 3 Well, what'd yah expect? After all, this is full of Klainebows :D**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Glee or the concept of 'Beauty and the Beast'**

Kurt Hummel sighed as he exited the young girl's bedroom once more. Blaine Anderson was waiting just outside the bedroom for him, and he was quick to push himself off the wall he was leaning on when his boyfriend came out.

"Sleeping?"

"No," Kurt sighed in frustration, "Still not sleeping. I swear that child's bouncing off the walls in there—"

A loud cry came from another part of the apartment.

Kurt sighed once more. "I'll take care of Max—you see if you can get her to settle down."

"Yes love." Blaine smiled, earning a tired smile and a small peck from Kurt.

When Kurt disappeared down the hallway, his other half quietly opened to bedroom door in front of him. Inside was what he expected; his little cousin Hailey Ray Anderson was playing animatedly with her two favourite dollies. She was talking excitedly and loud, which obviously indicated to her babysitter that she was definitely not ready for bed.

"RayRay," Blaine said quietly as he entered the room with a stern voice, "Have you been giving my friend trouble?"

"No Blainey—I'm just playing with my toys." She answered, smiling brightly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, not being able to believe how one girl could play with so many dolls for so long. Little girls baffled him so much. But none so ever as his little blond-haired, blue-eyed 6 year old cousin.

"Well—Kurt and I would really appreciate you getting ready for bed now darling."

"But…just 5 more minutes?" she asked, giving him a pout. Unfortunately for Blaine little Hailey knew that with just a little prodding, a little pouting and big round eyes, she could make her big cousin do anything he pleased—including her staying up a little longer.

Blaine gave a dramatic sigh before saying, "_5 minutes_…but then you're going to bed understand?"

Hailey grinned happily and cried her thanks before going back to playing with her toys. Meanwhile, Blaine sat down in the comfy rocking chair from the corner of the room and closed his eyes. He was quite tired; after all, he had to work his butt off at school today—but he couldn't bear to say no to his favourite Aunt when she asked him this one little favour. Especially since when he was a kid she was around more than his own mother was. It was a payback type of deal for him, and thankfully Kurt decided to come along…lucky for Blaine, since without Kurt he'd still probably be trying to pick Hailey's bedtime outfit.

"Blainey?"

Blaine opened his eyes to see his cousin giving him another pout.

"Yes RayRay?"

"Can you play with me?"

Blaine sighed, looked at the clock (_it had only been 2 minutes)_ and nodded. She grinned and scooted over so her cousin could have more room on the bed and held out her brunette Barbie doll.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled before the two started playing quietly.

Another few minutes past before they heard the door creak open. Both looked up to see Kurt entering the room with the little tired-looking Max on his hip.

"I thought since we're all up…might as well be up together." Kurt smiled, moving and sitting down in the rocking chair. Blaine gave an apologetic grin to Kurt before going and continuing to play Barbies.

All of them just played together in their own little worlds before Blaine suddenly said, "Okay Ray—time for bed."

"But Blainey-wany—" she began to whine.

"No nicknaming me. It's time for bed. It's 9:30 and it's your bedtime." He countered sternly.

Hailey gave one more feeble pout but, seeing as it didn't work, she gave a tiny sigh and crawled under the covers.

"That's my girl." Blaine smiled, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Can you tell me a story Blainey?" she asked suddenly, not quite ready to sleep.

Blaine resisted the nerve to pull a facedesk before saying, "Sure…Once upon a time—"

"No! I want a _real _story!"

Blaine and Kurt gave each other startled glances. A real story? She couldn't hear most of the stories that were going through their minds at that moment; of their first kiss, the homophobia they've been through and fought against, the drama that was happening at school—

"Okay." Kurt suddenly said, getting up from the chair and sitting beside Blaine at the foot of the bed. Blaine gave a questioning look as Kurt placed a drowsy Max onto his lap, a look that said, _What are you doing?_

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile before turning to Hailey. "Are you sure you want a real story?"

She nodded vigorously.

Kurt nodded before going, "Okay then. Onc—This story starts a long time ago, but not too long ago, in the land of Ohio. In fact, it happened quite near here, but I'm not sure where."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Kurt asked before continuing, "It happened in a small town called Lima. And in this small town was a boy named Kurt—"

"That's you!"

"Yes, it is. You're very observant," Kurt smiled, "But anyways, there was a boy named Kurt. He was a very nice boy who had a passion for clothes. And because he loved clothes and other boys, he was sort of outcasted by the rest of Lima."

Sounds of pity came from the young girl.

"It was rather sad really; he was the only boy who liked clothes and boys. And sure, he had girls who were friends and guys that were very strictly just friends and he had a wonderful family…but he wasn't very happy. He wanted to go on adventures and get away from the bullies in Lima. Which was why he did not even hesitate to leave."

"Why did he leave?" Darren asked, caught up in the story.

"Because the bullies at school were way too much for him. So he left, went to school in another land and life was good for awhile. Quite good in fact. He even met another boy who liked boys as well. But Kurt did not like this boy at all, a boy named Sebastian."

A snort came from Blaine. Kurt gave him a little glare.

"Sebastian was not a very nice boy. Sebastian was mean and very conceited—"

"What's consitiaed?" Hailey asked.

"I forget I'm talking to a 6 year old…That means he cared for no one other then himself. But surprisingly enough Sebastian did give Kurt one good thing…"

"What?" Hailey whispered.

"A story. Sebastian told Kurt a story about a terrifying beast that lived in a place called Dalton Castle. People were so afraid of this beast that was covered in hair and had long claws that no one ever went up to Dalton Castle…No one expect Kurt of course. Kurt could not help himself when it came to adventure and besides, maybe this beast needed a friend. So one night, Kurt snuck out and drove to the Castle. It was dark and rainy night, but he wasn't going to turn back. Not after he had gotten so very far. So, hoping to get out of the cold, he reached the Castle and sneaked inside. It was quiet and dark and very scary; so scary that Kurt almost turned around. But he didn't. He was still very curious about this Castle and the beast. So he began to wander."

"Oh no!" Hailey breathed. Blaine smiled happily; glad to see her entranced in a story instead of bouncing off of the walls.

"He wandered quietly, hoping to catch of glimpse of the monster…and when none came, he began to silently walk back to the entrance. But then suddenly—"

Hailey gasped before Kurt could even finish his sentence, making Kurt smile slightly as he continued, "Kurt heard a large roar from above. He quickly turned around to see only darkness. Quite scared now, he turned and began to run towards the exit. But it was too late. Before Kurt knew it, he was grabbed from behind. He began to scream but no one heard. The beast took him down to dungeon and locked him inside a cell and locked the door. During all of this poor Kurt couldn't get a good look at the beast's face, which scared him all the more."

"Poor Kurt." Hailey whimpered, completely forgetting that the person in front of her _was_ Kurt.

"I know," Kurt sighed wistfully as he looked in the distance.

"What happened next?" Blaine asked.

"Well, he was locked in there for quite awhile. But, surprisingly enough he was treated quite nicely. He was given meals 3 times a day, he was given things to do so he wasn't bored and the beast even talked to him a couple of times."

"I think the beast might turn out to be a nice guy." Hailey commented, sounding a little drowsy. Happy at that fact, Kurt just smiled and agreed before continuing.

"And it was only a couple of days after being locked in there that the beast finally let him out. The beast lead him to a large bedroom where he told Kurt that this was his new room that he was to stay in for the time being. Kurt was both thrilled and disappointed; after all, he thought he was going to finally be let free. That wasn't the case of course, but what could he do? He was stuck in the castle with a beast…

"After that he was treated quite nicely. He was always full, had a lot of materials that he used to create outfits for himself and the beast, and of course he and the beast talked a lot more. Over the course of that time Kurt learned that the beast used to be a kind boy who was tricked by an evil witch. And because of this trickery, she was able to turn him into an ugly beast. And there was only one way to become a human again—if Blaine could find a person to love him despite the fact he was a beast before his 18th birthday. Now, poor Blaine thought that doing that would be easy, but it wasn't. He turned to his friends and family for help, but they didn't because they were repulsed—"

"What does—"

"It means they were grossed out by him, so they all left him until he was all alone. And it was because of this sad story that Kurt felt very sorry for this nice and beautiful boy—"

"How is he beautiful? He's a beast!" Hailey said, confused.

"Real beauty is on the inside RayRay. Don't forget that." Blaine said kindly, rubbing the back of the sleeping boy on his lap. Kurt liked the sight of this, of Blaine talking so kindly to his cousin and holding his other cousin so gently. It gave him hope that one day, maybe _they _might—

_No, no. Too early. Back to the story_. Kurt thought with a mental shake before returning to the story.

"Anyways…Kurt began to like the beast—whose name is Blaine by the way—"

"That's you Blainey!" Hailey giggled.

"Figures." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand before continuing, "Over an amount of time, Kurt began to like the beast. And I mean _really_ like him. But he was afraid of telling the poor Blaine. So he kept quiet, refusing to tell his secret to anyone.

"Then, one day, something very bad happened. Kurt's Daddy was very sick. And you see, his Daddy was a very nice man, so when Kurt heard about him being sick, Kurt knew he had to see him and help him get better. So one day he went to Blaine and asked him if he could leave. Blaine asked why. Kurt told him what happened and Blaine thankfully understood and let Kurt go free…but unfortunately, Blaine knew that if Kurt left, he would most likely not return in time to save him (Blaine's 18th birthday was in only 2 days after all)…but Blaine was okay with that."

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Because…Unbeknownst—that means he didn't know—to Kurt, Blaine very much loved him. So very very much. Which was why the beast let his love go and help his Daddy."

"Awww!" Hailey sighed. Blaine and Kurt grinned. From their looks it was easy to tell what they were thinking; _She's such a girl!_

"Thankfully, Kurt got to his Daddy on time. Kurt was able to help his Daddy get better and after 3 days had passed Kurt decided he had to go back to the Castle and see Blaine again. So Kurt drove back to the Castle—even though his family and friends begged him not to leave."

"That's very courageous." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled as he said, "When Kurt got to the castle he knew something was wrong. Everything was dark and scary and he could find Blaine _anywhere_. It wasn't until Kurt got to Blaine's bedroom did he find him…and when Kurt found him he began to cry."

"Why?" Hailey and Blaine asked in unison.

"Because…Blaine was lying on the floor, not moving."

"Is he dead?" Hailey cried, looking near tears.

"No he wasn't thankfully," Kurt calmed her down, "But he was almost too late. Kurt kneeled beside Blaine and ordered him to wake up. Thankfully he did wake up and when Blaine did Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"'You came back.' Blaine whispered. 'Of course I did silly.' Kurt said back, crying. 'Don't cry…I'll be alright…I love you' Blaine said, closing his eyes. Kurt shook him and cried out, 'I love you too!' as Blaine's heart began to slow. Blaine stopped breathing and then—"

"What?" Hailey said impatiently.

"The air began to sparkle. I'm not even lying; it began to sparkle, as if magic filled the air. And before Kurt's very eyes, Blaine's fur started to disappear to show human skin."

"The spell's going away!" Hailey said happily with a tiny yawn.

"Yes indeed. It was finally going away. Within seconds all the fur was gone and in its place was a beautiful boy. A boy with curly brown hair and gorgeous eyes."

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt and gave his hand a squeeze with his own. Kurt briefly smiled back before continuing,

"And when Kurt asked him who on earth he was, the man told him that he was Blaine, except—he was human! Kurt could hardly believe it; his already beautiful beast, a man? A beautiful man nonetheless? He could barely believe his luck."

Hailey's eyes then began to droop. Kurt could tell that she could be asleep within minutes if he played his cards right. So he continued with a whisper,

"But it was true. Beast was Blaine and Blaine was Beast. And when Kurt realized that it undoubtedly the truth he ran into Blaine's arms. Excited and full of love Blaine kissed Kurt gently, and Kurt kissed back. And what happened after that is between them…But I will tell you this; they lived and loved happily…"

"Ever…" Blaine whispered, seeing Hailey close her eyes completely.

"After…"Kurt finished, and he grinned when he heard soft snores coming the now sleeping girl.

Blaine sighed a sigh of relief, leaned forward and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I'm going to put Max back to bed. Meet me in the living room."

Kurt nodded an affirmative as Blaine took the sleeping boy fully in his arms and left the room.

Meanwhile Kurt gave Hailey a light kiss on the forehead, tucked her in properly and left as quietly as he could. Thankfully she didn't wake, which made Kurt almost skip out of the room.

When Kurt got to the living room, he found Blaine already there with a smile on his face.

Kurt grinned back and was quick to sit down beside him and cuddle close. Blaine's smile widened and he let his head fall on top of Kurt's.

"That was brilliant you know…that story." Blaine said to break the silence.

Kurt smiled dreamily. "I know…I just, couldn't help myself. It started out as an idea and now…"

"It was great." Blaine reassured and kissed his lover softly on the forehead.

Kurt smiled and whispered, "Thank you my beautiful beast."

"You're welcome my beautiful Belle."

Kurt then asked something that Blaine had known to expect ever since he began telling the story of 'Beauty and the Blaine'.

"Do you think we could watch _Beauty and the Beast_ until your aunt comes home?"

Blaine chuckled and whispered lovingly, "Of course."

**THE END**

**Review please! :) Tell me how I did! Good or bad!**


End file.
